Armor plates have been widely adopted for use by armed forces, particularly when in combat situations. The plates may be constructed of various materials, but are usually quite heavy, as they are typically constructed of a thick ceramic material. Thus a standard combination of plates worn in a vest may weigh between 20 to 36 pounds. The plates are held in a vest shell with hook-and-loop style closures holding the plates within the shell. The shell is constructed of a high denier nylon material and includes attachment loops such as “PALS” or “MOLLE” loops for optionally securing other items to the exterior of the vest, such as holsters or pouches. The weight of the armor-plate-loaded vest is primarily borne by the shoulders of the wearer, although a stretch panel may tighten the vest about the abdomen of the wearer to reduce the vest (and armor panels therein) from shifting about during active use. Carrying the weight of the armor vest in this manner can be quite tiring, given the weight and inflexibility of the armor plates.